bugheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Single Player
ExplosiveTH's Mission Tips for 4/5 Stars Defend against melee bugs for X mins. I like to buy needle rounds for your ranged char asap since they are going to be doing most of the killing then upgrading weapon. If it's a mission where you have stash try 2 Autocannon/2 Cannon. - Good Heroes to use: Crab Spider - Can completely cut melee off including hungry bugs which stops their advance and allows ranged heroes to kill everything while Crab stalls. Pillbug - Can kill most melee easily before they get close. Buy needle ammo and coolant equipment. Ant - Mostly for the ability to buff the turrets, but forcefield is very handy for stunning melee and stopping ranged. Bumblebee - I like to use toggles to move in hit hard and back out which knocks back groups with high damage while the ranged hero is firing away. Beetle/Waterbug - Basic aoe attack for small bugs and stuns for support. Defend against armored enemies for X mins. Obviously you need Sharpened Edges/Needle Rounds immediately as well as using AP potions. If you have stash 2 Autocannon/2 Sniper works well. - Good Heroes to use: Pillbug - Armor Piercing & Explosive ammo abilities, big clip and damage. Bumblebee - His berzerk ability gives good AP as well as breaker punch to stun and support your ranged hero. Crab Spider - Can use both toggles to tank everything from the front while your ranged hero kills them. Slug - Starts with 50 Armor Piercing as well as lots of abilities that can help vs armored enemies mainly conductor that jumps to the next enemy. Stinkbug - Starts with a massive 100 AP and poison is very good vs armor, make sure to constantly use Poison shells ability. Works well under AI control since they don't miss. Fly - Maxing Quickdraw will allow you to take down several tank bugs at once, and his passive will earn you a lot of gold since you can never run out of enemies to shoot at. - Appleflame Defend against ranged enemies for X mins. I recommend focusing on armor upgrades hero since your under alot of fire. For turrets I like 2 Autocannon/1 Shielder/1 Firecracker, big range and aoe of firecracker helps here. (Also it is ideal to hide behind a fence since most enemy bugs can't shoot through it from a distance. - Appleflame) - Good Heroes to use: Crab Spider - His line breaker ability stops all attacks from front as well as 35% chance to deflect back projectiles. Ant - Shield generator is extremely useful here as is craftsman for extra armor protection. Can boost weapon range to pick off some enemies like flea gunner that are problematic to get at. Aphid/Black Widow - Can use speed & damage to kill key threats like flea gunner/mortar/siege cannon but needs to be used well. Hold 2/3 Capture Points for X mins. Tanky melee heroes work best because it's mostly lots of small bugs like fleas & gnats attacking you so heroes like crab, beetle, waterbug, bumblebee & army ant work well. Also upgrade the turret on the point that your secondary hero is covering so you can just focus on defending the point your main hero is at. Global upgrades that give your turrets armor and health regen are extremely useful so if your stuck you could try respeccing to get those. (If there is a constant stream of grubs focusing your base alongside a large amount of fleas and gnats that attack you, a single flash bulb will be able to defend your base while you can focus on the Capture Points. ElementalChaos (talk) 03:05, March 5, 2014 (UTC)) Defend against Siege Bugs. Since you have no enemies attacking you heroes with high damage are very good. You should also buy mercenaries (espically fast running ones - Appleflame), as well to assist in the kills since they will last the whole mission. (Buying a packer will alow you to stay and defend your base without worrying about reasources disappearing since siege bugs wont attack the packer. - Appleflame) For turrets try 2 Autocannon/1 Shielder/1 Gunner, gunner is there mostly for the dragonflies. - Good Heroes to use: Bumblebee - Turn both toggles on and just destroy everything. Aphid/Black Widow - Kills very fast and can hunt and destroy siege cannons. Honey Bee - Summon creeps to assist in killing since they won't be getting killed. Pillbug - Great at destroying large groups at once thanks to explosive ammo and large clip. Beetle - Very useful abilities for dealing with lots of bugs, has a lots of stuns to support other hero/turrets. Worm - High damage and splash, sticky bombs and bomblets provide good damage to waste groups. - ExplosiveTH (talk) 15:04, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Food Stash Attack This completely depends on your personal preference and which hero you think you use well. Pillbug and Widow deserve a special mention, and I find they are the best under AI control since they murder everything. As for the stash level, of course you want the OP bugs! However, usually you will not have the spare parts for that. I find tier 2 base is very effective. It spawns stealth fleas as well as fireflies, which can completely shred through the opposing army. 2 Gunner/2 Autocannon is a helpful turret setup. Good heroes to use: Cicada - His C4 can easily decimate a base, while stealth renders him pretty much invincible. Fly - Quickdraw is a great way to deal with enemy heroes and strategic points, while you can just go into the opposing base and Sky Salvo. That usually guarantees a win. Moth - Healing is always nice to have Ant - Provides great coverfire, whether it's on defense or offense. Category:Single_Player Category:Guides